


Oh No, I'm Falling

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: After several months of long distance, Jesse McCree and Amélie Lacroix go to visit their beaus in Hanamura to see Hanzo be promoted to head of the Shimada clan.Direct sequel to "Oh No, I'm Drowning".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting the second half of this story going! Glad to be continuing this, it'll be roughly the same length of the first half. Five chapters. There's a potential third part after this one? But we'll see how I feel after this one ends.
> 
> Enjoy! \o/

It had been three months since Jesse and Amélie had met the Shimada brothers on that California beach.

But now, they were treading much less familiar water as the private plane started to descend.

Both of them had kept in close contact with their respective brother, long nights staying up on video calls with each other.

Genji and Jesse texting all day, constant contact. Selfies on the job from Jesse, his usually annoyed coworkers in the background. Hanzo and Amélie sending letters of all things, painfully old school. But it seemed to make them happy.

Now though? They were going to be seeing them in person again. Visiting Hanamura to be there for the ceremony promoting Hanzo to head of the clan.

Carrying their luggage off the plane, Jesse elbowed Amélie in the side with a laugh and a nod at her far too many bags, “You got enough bags there? You know we’re here for a week, right?”

Scoffing at her pseudo-brother’s backpack, no doubt crammed full of ratty t-shirts and jeans, “I care about looking nice. Unlike you.”

“Excuse you, I’m charmingly scruffy.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Her opinion in that regard didn’t matter much, especially as the green-haired man was currently sprinting towards him. Amélie flinched as Genji launched himself at Jesse, easily being picked up by her hefty brother.

People were borderline aghast around them at the far too emphatic show of affection, a grown man hoisted off the ground, smooching every inch of available face on a man dressed as a cowboy.

Ignoring them, Amélie was much more concerned with the much more sensible man approaching her with a bouquet. Blue and white roses.

Hanzo seemed a bit embarrassed as Amélie stooped a little to plant a small kiss on the cheek but a very small smile was threatening to crack his stoic demeanor, “Did you find the accomodations to your liking?”

“You send me a private plane then question if it’s not nice enough?” Amélie laughed, taking the flowers as he handed them to her, “You even put my favorite chocolate in it. Of course I liked the accomodations.”

His smile grew wider as he gestured for her to follow, yelling at his brother, ”Genji! Get off him, act like an adult. You embarrass me.”

Sheepishly, Genji hopped off Jesse only to grip his hand to swing while he followed his brother and Amélie out of the airport.

\- - -

Standing at the massive gates, Shimada symbol emblazoned on them, Amélie and Jesse immediately felt very, very small.

While Amélie knew he extended family had money she’d never really seen it herself. Jesse, however, was an orphan who had spent half his life living in a shithole in the desert with a biker gang.

The brothers were well aware of how their wealth impresses people. Looking at each other rather proudly as they escorted them in.

Both hanging off their respective brother’s arm, Jesse and Amélie tried to not look too out of place as they were given a tour of the compound. Trying to look not like tourists as they entered shrines and felt the eyes of dozens of Shimada family members and servants follow them.

It dawned on them that they must be the talk of the family. Potential future spouses of the head of the Shimada clan and assumably the second-in-command.

While Amélie was acutely aware of potentially being a mafia wife and more than ready to be that, Jesse was vacantly unaware of exactly what the Shimada family was.

Stopping in a massive room, the brothers told them to stay put for a second. Going into a backroom to bring their parents out which was just about the most nerve wracking moment of their lives.

When left alone, Amélie leaned over a bit to quietly ask Jesse, “I knew we’d be meeting their parents but this is…”

“Intimidatin’? I know. Never really met any boyfriend’s or girlfriend’s parents before.”

Amélie gave him a bit of a look, “That doesn’t concern me. What concerns me is meeting a yakuza boss? I mean, Hanzo will be one, but he already likes me.”

Jesse had no reply, his eyes just widening as he stared straight forward.

It hit Amélie, “Oh my god, did you not know Hanzo and Genji are yakuza heirs?!”

He just slowly shook his head, dyed blonde hair waving in front of his stunned face.

“Jesse! How can you be so smart and so dumb at the same time?!” Amélie chastised, “Did you never ask Genji what his family does?! You talk to him so much! What do you even talk about?!”

“Movies?! TV shows?! He sends me pictures of all the cute outfits he buys?!”

“Vapid, like you. How did you not catch this? Both the brothers have massive yakuza tattoos. Did you think the big showy dragons were for fun? Jesse, YOU have a gang tattoo.”

“An’ you got a cult tattoo! We all got tattoos! They’re popular!”

“You’re a fool,” Amélie hissed, keeping an eye on the door, “You are a fool and you are dangerously close to meeting the head of the one of the deadliest yakuza clans active today.”

Jesse didn’t have time to react as Hanzo and Genji walked out with two late middle aged people who were very obviously their parents. Mr. Shimada looked remarkably like his younger son but his deeply stern facial expression spoke more to his elder one. Comically, Mrs. Shimada looked purely like Hanzo but the nearly playful expression on her face reminded them of Genji. Two opposites, put together.

The two felt judged by the two elders. One feeling like they passed, the other feeling quite a failure.

Jesse, tall but sloppy, dressed like a fucking cowboy. Feeling like a damned fool as he approached Mr. Shimada for a handshake, then Mrs. Shimada. “Jesse McCree, nice ta meetcha.”

Amélie, tall and beautiful, dressed in imported French high fashion. Both parents looked impressed as she clicked forward on her designer heels with a curtsy that they both met with a bow. “Amélie Lacroix, an honor.”

He felt even more like an oaf at that. Dang it, why did Amélie have to be so classy? He should have dyed his hair brown again at least.

Mercifully, the Shimada parents were busy and fairly quickly introduced themselves before just as quickly excusing themselves. Parting with a promise to get to know the two beaus more tomorrow, at the big dinner.

\- - -

Splitting in two, McCree followed Genji as he led them down further into the Shimada compound.

Genji was excited, practically skipping, “Jesse, I hope you’re ready for the best lay of your life followed by the best sleep of your life. Waterbed! It was my birthday gift last year, always wanted one.”

“I had one of those for a while, tripped and popped it with my pocket knife,” Jesse tried to laugh but it came out strangled.

“Well, make sure that’s not in your pocket,” Genji winked, “I drowned, your brother drowned, Amélie drowned. I’d rather not drown in my own bed as well. The only mouth to mouth I want from you is purely sexy.”

Jesse looked a bit strained as he nodded, “Duly noted. Sexy mouth to mouth only.”

Sliding open a door they reached, Genji revealed his room. Extravagant yet messy to the maximum, the large waterbed was surrounded by clothes and art strewn around haphazardly. Silver dragon designs covered the green walls, elaborate paintings shining down at them.

Genji scrutinized him, “You… look freaked out.”

After the door slid shut behind him, Jesse found himself having a harder and harder time hiding how he feels. Genji patting at his face, he wasn’t taking silence for an answer.

“It’s, just…” Jesse stumbled out before getting quiet again.

Dragging Jesse towards the bed, Genji started cooing at him, “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“I didn’t… uh, know what your family did. Until about twenty minutes ago.”

“Did you… did you now know about the Shimada family?” Genji said, looking more amused than upset, “How did you not know? I mean, it’s the first thing that comes up if you look me up on the internet.”

“I just… didn’t look you up. You already were talkin’ to me all the time and sendin’ me pictures. I had no reason to look you up!”

Genji looked a little uncertain, “Is this… a deal breaker or something?”

“No! No… just… grew up in a gang. Thought that part of my life was over.”

Extending his arm, Genji looked at the tattoo. Deadlock. He, of course, had known about Jesse’s time there. Part of the reason why he was so surprised Jesse didn’t realize he was a yakuza heir.

Kissing Jesse on the cheek, Genji promised, “Oh please, unless Hanzo kicks the bucket I’m never gonna be doing any of that. I’m just here to be pretty and spend money. Plus with my terrible life habits and Hanzo’s very healthy ones, he’s DEFINITELY outliving me.”

“As long as you’re not expectin’ me to… to participate. I’d rather not be puttin’ my sharpshooter skills to use.”

“What a shame, you could permanently gain my father’s favor by becoming a top Shimada family assassin.”

“By the way… I’m, uh, feelin’ like a real disappointment to him.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Genji started pulling him down to lie on the bed with a wibble, “Dad never likes my significant others. Dating people he approves of is Hanzo’s job not mine. Just work on my mom. You like dogs. Ask her question about her purebred shibas and you’ll be her new favorite. Also, you get to see the dogs.”

“I do love me some dogs,” Jesse nodded.

“See? No yakuza business, just puppies. Don’t worry about it so much.”

Whumping himself over Genji with a laugh, “Alright, alright, tomorrow I’ll work on makin’ yer mom love me but maybe tonight i just focus on makin’ you love me.”

“That’s even easier,” Genji teased.

\- - -

“My father adores you,” Hanzo said, letting his hair out of its ponytail. Bushy, barely reaching his shoulders.

On the other side of the room, Amélie did the same but her wavy hair fell halfway down her back, “I am unsurprised. Stern, father figures adore me. Gérard’s father was the same way, all business and legacy. I blend in well with high society. And, well, when abroad the accent doesn’t hurt.”

Hanzo was honestly very embarrassed when Amélie insisted she just stay in his room, rather than one of their guest rooms. Even now he tried not to look at her as she curiously started poking around. Already in elegant pajamas, a very classy nightgown.

While he was no stranger to having girlfriends, none had been nearly as, well, frightening as Amélie. Cold, both physically and mentally. Carrying herself like both a vengeful queen and a deadly assassin at the same time. A far cry from the more… normal girls he had dated.

“So many dragons…” Amélie mumbled, examining one of the golden statues on his bookshelf, “Your family really leans into your crest.”

“Says the woman with multiple spider tattoos?” Hanzo managed to joke.

Shooting him a playful look back, Amélie nodded, “Touché.”

“Perhaps, should things progress, you can get a dragon tattoo as well,” Hanzo amused himself.

“Coil it around one of my spiders?” Amélie laughed, peeking into an oversized jewelry box. Smiling as she realized it was full of her letters to him, “I noted your mother has one as well.” Around her wrist.”

“Got it the week before the wedding, debuted it there,” Hanzo nodded, “Wanted to make a good impression on the clan. On top of being one of our top assassins, of course.”

“Looks like if we stay together I have quite the legacy to follow.”

Swallowing hard, Hanzo nodded curtly, “My mother is an impressive woman.”

“When you become head this week, what will your parents be doing?”

“Father will stay on as a council elder, mother will enjoy her retirement.”

He jumped at sudden, very cold hands on his shoulders, “You will still have time for me, correct?”

“Of course I will.”

Her kiss on his cheek was equally cold but his face went warm at the sight of her sliding into his bed. So casually, as if this was a normal, everyday occurance for them.

Although he was intimidated now, he rather hoped it would be. In time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely thought this was gonna be a quickshot but I am having a way rougher time getting this fanfic where I want it to be than the first one. I'm chugging on it but the words are not coming easily, to say the least lol.

The soft breeze blew through the compound, making Amélie and Jesse feel even more out of place in the casual yukatas provided for them.

It was one of what seemed like the endless list of things the brothers had set up to try and make their parents be predisposed to like their new beaus. Given how big Mr. and Mrs. Shimada seemed about tradition, Amélie and Jesse weren’t about to complain about the clothes provided.

Amélie didn’t mind it too much but Jesse was admittedly not, uh, fitting into his. Feeling stupid that he’d had to leave a shirt on underneath.

“So, you guys excited about tonight?” Genji chirped, curling himself around Jesse’s arm.

“Excited? Maybe more like terrified,” Jesse laughed, “Nothin’ more intimidating than meeting your boyfriend’s very stern, very powerful parents.”

“Mama’s not stern,” Genji protested.

Hanzo only nodded though, “Father is though.”

“This is true,” Genji admitted, “But I’m the baby so he’s not going to be as concerned about you being…. Impressive.”

Amélie snickered, “I don’t think any of us are concerned about Jesse impressing anymore.”

“Shut it!” Jesse growled, flicking her arm and gaining a very, very cold glare from Hanzo, “You’ve always been a little brat.”

“You two fight more than us,” Genji jabbed a thumb at his annoyed sibling, “And we’re, you know, actually related and actually grew up together.”

“Yeah but imagine you had a third little sibling and she’s a golden child and she absolutely knows it,” Jesse pouted, lightly tugging her ponytail as she laughed.

“Maybe we work on cooling that down before tonight. How about we go on a double date? Me and Hanzo have one place we can always agree on,” Genji said, nearly having to stoop to put an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders.

The two looks incredulous that the brothers had a shared place but Hanzo nodded, “Very high class. Fully customizable breakfast, lunch, and dinner menus. Great udon for me. Great sashimi for him.”

“To be honest, I don’t eat much foreign-” Jesse started.

“Teriyaki burger.”

“Alright.”

\- - -

As calm and relaxed at their casual lunch date was the reality was the much scarier and stressful dinner was looming over them.

Changing into formal wear that they themself brought they felt at least a little more at home in their own skin. Something familiar, even if it’s as simple as a different set of clothing. Amélie’s classic little black designer dress was bound to impress. Jesse’s suit was similarly formal, although he looked a bit out of place in it with his shaggy, dyed blonde hair.

Regardless of any fearful objections the two of them had, they were on their respective brother’s arm and being escorted into a massive dining hall.

They recognized the parents as they were placed next to them but the many, many curious eyes of the rest of the clan were even more intense here. Each and every one thinking only ‘who are the brothers dating now?’ Being seen as potential future clan members. Judged.

Whispers about Amélie were mostly complimentary. Tall, severe, beautiful. She already fit in and it seemed so natural to watch her walk arm and arm in the eldest brother. Their only confusion was understandable. A singular question on the mind of every person there. Why was this woman blue?

Whispers about Jesse were a bit harsher. Trashy, dopey, handsome. Well, at least some of them were saying the last thing, right? It’s not all negative? Either way his beach bum style was evident, even dressed up in a suit.

They had a bit of time before the food showed up, everyone chatting to each other.

Settling next to Mr. Shimada, Amélie held out a hand. She’d expected a light grab and a nod but managed to hide her surprise at the sudden, almost painful handshake. Returning it with the tightest grip her clawlike hands would let her. He seemed satisfied by it.

“Amélie Lacroix, correct?” he asked, cold voice looking very out of place on his too youthful face. It really was remarkable how much he looked like his youngest son yet sounded like the elder.

Nodding, Amélie replied, “I’m excited to finally meet you, Mr. Shimada. Your son has spoken highly of you, of course.”

“Has he?” the man asked, almost sounding amused.

She patted Hanzo’s hand next to her, him looking just as nervous to be introducing her as she was to be introduced. He looked embarrassed to even be speaking to his father, “Of course. I take my relationship with Amélie quite seriously. Of course I would want her to know about my family beyond my brother.”

“I do look forward to knowing you and your wife better,” Amélie nodded, beginning to fold a napkin onto her lap, “Nervous, of course, but-”

“Why would you be nervous?” Mr. Shimada cut her off, not quite angry but very much straight to the point

“Who would not be nervous, meeting their boyfriend’s family? Especially because I am from so far away. Born in France, living in California. I would not be surprised if you had… concerns about me.”

For a split second Mr. Shimada was quiet as he looked to his son, “I am not worried. Hanzo has also spoken highly of you as well.”

“Has he now?” she rolled her eyes over to him, “And here I thought you were barely tolerating me.”

Mr. Shimada let out the smallest laugh possible, surprising his son in the best way possible, “I believe I am going to enjoy your company, Miss Lacroix.”

“You will,” she chanced, a statement which caused Hanzo a small heart attack. But his father only smiled as she accepted the glass of sake being handed to her by a servant. Winking as she took a sip, “Perhaps I will even get another invitation to stay again and you can further enjoy my company.”

“As sharp witted as she is beautiful,” Mr. Shimada said with the smallest smile, “Hopefully my son does the smart thing and keeps you around. Need more intimidating women in our clan.”

He nodded at his own wife, unaware of being talked about as she chatted with her other son’s boyfriend.

Hanzo was a bit jostled by that, trying not to twist in embarrassment, “Father, we’ve only been dating for three months.”

“And you’re thirty now, you’ve got to get married soon,” Mr. Shimada said, unconcerned by his son’s embarrassment, “Not to mention, the sooner you have a heir the better. Not like Genji’s going to be able to. Should he stay with him.”

He nodded at Genji and Jesse. Not disapprovingly, just simply aware of the fact neither his son nor his boyfriend would be capable of becoming pregnant.

But Hanzo was only more flustered at that, “Father!”

\- - -

As those three spoke, so did Genji, Jesse and Mrs. Shimada.

Despite Genji’s insistence that his mother would be much less hard to please, Jesse still felt harshly judged as the woman gave him an unsubtle up and down.

It was hard not to find the woman intimidating. Even though she was smiling her face was sharp and angular. Unforgiving. Remarkably like Hanzo, who Jesse certainly wasn’t on BAD terms with but was honestly very intimidated by.

“Ya look lovely tonight, Missus Shimada,” Jesse said, trying not to sound like a simpering simpleton.

She certainly did but that was unsurprising. A gorgeous black dress with a bright orange dragon twisting around her. Her hair twisted up into a tight ponytail that seemed to pull her face back. She simply smiled again, “Thank you. You look… nice.”

It was obvious she also could tell he was a scruffy, working class dude. He’d never thought of his laid back attitude as a negative thing until today, and honestly still didn’t, but damned if he didn’t feel like the biggest fish out of water. God, he should have at least dyed his hair back to brown.

“Thank ya kindly,” he bumbled out, “This suit ain’t seen much use before today. I’m a little more of a hands-on worker.”

“What is it, exactly, that you do?” she asked, hands politely crossed on her lap.

“I uh, work as a lifeguard,” Jesse said, looking at Genji. A bit surprised he hadn’t mentioned it, especially considering the… circumstances in which they met.

Genji looked guilty, eye begging Jesse for something that he couldn’t place.

Mrs. Shimada was oblivious though, smiling quietly, “So, you’ve rescued people then?”

Unaware that this was just what Genji was trying to avoid, Jesse plowed forwards, “Of course, I mean, that’s how I met your son.”

She got quiet at that for a second before her head slowly turned from him to her son trying to hide behind him with a very cold, “My son was drowning?”

Genji’s laughter was strangled as he ran a hand through his hair, immediately wrecking the styling, “It was… it was no big deal. Just got a little, uh, tired out in the water and wasn’t swimming right. So he, uhm, swam out and got me.”

“Genji Shimada you are lying to me. You are lying to your mother. Jesse, dear, what happened?”

Put on the spot, Jesse flicked his eyes nervously from mother to son and back again and again until eventually his fear of Mrs. Shimada’s rejection took control, “Uhh… he started goin’ under after going out to far and I rescued him. Technically our first kiss was mouth-to-mouth.”

Yelping, Genji narrowly dodged the balled up napkin his mother threw at him, “Genji! Reckless boy, you’ll be the death of me and your father!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Genji squawked, smacking away the other napkin she started chucking at him, “I didn’t want to worry you! It ended up okay, right? Doesn’t matter!”

Relenting, Mrs. Shimada sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. Downright pouting, “Thank you for saving my spoiled son, Jesse.”

Jesse looked fearfully down at Genji but his boyfriend didn’t seem angry. In fact, he was also pouting.

Looking to lift the mood, Jesse laughed nervously as he spoke, “Yer welcome, Missus Shimada. Genji was tellin’ me last night that you have some dogs, right?”

At that, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she reached into her purse hanging off her chair, “Ohhh, my little Midori and my darling Kiki! I have some photos…”

Some had been an understatement. There had to be damned near a thousand photos of the two dogs, in various locations and wearing various outfits. To make it through them all took almost the entire night.

Going back to their rooms that night, Amélie and Jesse felt a bit better about their stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, check out my tumblr, [catisacat](http://www.catisacat.tumblr.com/), i also like to draw \o/


End file.
